


Nightmares

by Katherine



Category: Unicorns of Balinor - Mary Stanton
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Foxes, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Snug in their hollow, curled up with her tail to her nose, Dill did not often dream.
Relationships: Basil/Dill (Unicorns of Balinor)
Kudos: 4





	Nightmares

Snug in their hollow, curled up with her tail to her nose, Dill did not often dream. When she did, she had nightmares made from memory. Exhaustion and pain, thirst and brimstone reek, the half-stifled cries of the other enslaved animals around her in the Pit.

Her mate would wake her gently from the horrors. His red-furred side against her paler one, he licked reassurance at her ears, then her throat where the scar of the collar marked her. When Dill pressed her nose to Basil's fur, breathing the familiar musk of his scent, she could return to sleep, dreamless.


End file.
